It Was Those Eyes
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: [Hercules] After the first movie with some slight changes to the pairings. HerculesOC, HadesMeg. Hercules saves a girl that no one cares for. No one, except for him. R&R! AU
1. Standing up for what is right

**A/N: Hi there, everyone! Wondering What Breakfast Is (AKA Julia) here, submitting a BRAND NEW STORY! Aw, it's happiness on a stick! I'm sorry to all those who just love Herc and Meg. I loved them up until about two days ago. I saw a really cute pic of him by himself and I thought "What they hey! Meg has Hades, so Herc should get a non-evil cutie!" And then this sprung from my twisted, evil, teenage brain, and I just HAD TO write it! Sorry for a few things. One being Meg and Hades. Slightly disturbing, yes, but we all knew it was gonna happen. And the length, sorry too. But this is only the first chapter. Bear with me people. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**The stars thingies mean a flashback. There may be more in the future, so this is just to be safe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, the movie Hercules, the series, or any of the characters. But I do own Melaina. If I did own Disney, I wouldn't be here writing on my beloved compy, but laughing in money. But I'm not, so this is the sad result. Enjoy.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There was something I saw in her eyes, something I wanted. I desperately desired it, wanted to call it my own. I wouldn't rest until I had it. I wouldn't rest until I had her. I was smitten the moment our eyes met, but I hadn't wanted that. She was so... odd. In a world like mine, she was a fish out of water. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, those green eyes, they begged for me to return to her. But of all the people, her? Why couldn't it have been Megara, or Helen, or at least Cassandra? But I knew it was for the best. Megara was with Hades, and good riddance to her. She had betrayed the gods and me, Hercules, all for what? Her debt to be gone? I had spared Hades for her sake, but when she tried to go back to me, I didn't even look at her. I despise her, but I do not hate her. Hate is a feeling I could never fully understand.

Helen liked me, but only as a friend. She had Adonis, who lost his preppy boy hotness as the high school years left. He had grown fat and at twenty, his hair was receding. He pretended he had intended for all of this to happen, but everyone knew his cruelty was coming around in an even crueler way. Helen remained as gorgeous as ever. But living with Adonis had made her harder. She still smiled, but it was a longing smile. She wanted to be in times past, where Adonis didn't treat her so terribly and they were in love, and not just married. She was regretting not being with me. I wasn't a gawky teenager anymore. I was the man she had always envisioned- kind, sensitive, generous, and handsome enough. But now any chance with me was gone when she married Adonis, for she was bound to him for life.

As for Cassandra, she had ol' Icarus. My best friends in high school finally got together. Took them long enough. I laughed at the memory of Icarus proposing to her. He had done it so many times before, just for a laugh, and Cassandra would play along. She finally got a sense of humor senior year. She would always say yes, but then pretend to have a vision, then tell him they couldn't get married because Icarus would get eaten by the Minatour or she'd die and marry Hades instead. She kept making excuses to keep him hanging. Then, on the night we graduated, Cassandra was accepting an award for aiding a hero. Icarus just so happened to be giving it to her. He wouldn't give it to her, and she got so mad at him she swore she'd never marry him. Icarus laughed and didn't give her the trophy, but a small red box. He continued to laugh while getting down on one knee. He told her to open it, and she did. He stopped laughing and she screamed at the box, then the crowd of almost-grads, then Icarus himself. He was so afraid that she was truly upset with him. She smiled really big and said that she dreamed of no one but him. Then he wasn't sure if she said yes or no to his proposal. She kissed him in front of the entire school, as to confirm the entire thing. Icarus jumped off the stage and ran into the crowd and once he got back to Cassandra, he automatically fainted. I would never forget that day. And Cassandra and Icarus had their happily ever after.

But for me, my happily ever after had never come. And Melaina was the closest to it I'd had in the longest time. But the Son of Zeus with the oddest girl Greece had ever seen? She wasn't like other girls, that was for sure. She had a thirst for knowledge that would make Athena proud, and her want for adventure and her competiveness rivaled that of Artemis. She was far prettier than Aphrodite, in my opinion. But no one found her combination appealing. They labeled her as an outcast, and pushed her around. They day I met her she was nearly killed by a mob. I had to rescue her, no matter what anyone said. I broke through the crowd, and saw her beaten and bashed, and in tears. The insults kept coming and people were throwning things at her. Once I shielded her, eveything stopped. They wouldn't dare mess with me, because all of them knew what would happen if they did- a one way trip to the Underworld. I remember the entire scene, as if it were only a day ago. The scene began to play in my mind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Please stop! Ow! Geez, you didn't need to throw a stick that hard!" Melaina's shouts could barely be heard over the crowd.

"Why should we stop? You are nothing but a good-for-nothing lying thief. And today, you made the women look good! Men are superior, didn't you ever learn that?" Men and women alike were attacking this brave girl for tossing a spear the farthest and beating all the men. But they never really liked her because of her family, who hated her just as much they did.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, I never learned that normal men were supposed to be total and complete jerks twenty-four seven." She laughed slightly, but I could tell it was forced. She wanted to make them angry.

"You will pay for that comment, woman." A young man went into the center of the circle and started to harrass her. A few more men followed his lead. I saw them push her down to the ground. I heard a slap and a few punches. I finally broke when I heard her crying.

I pushed my way through the ring of onlookers and threw the men who were hurting her. I kneeled next to her and looked at her weak and battered body. She gave me a tiny smile and whispered something for my ears only.

"Thank you for not being a normal guy."

And with that she went unconscious. They'd really done it now. I knew what she looked like before this beating, and what they had done to her had changed her. Her tan skin was now pale and spotted with bloody scrapes and bruises. Her brown hair was damp with sweat and dirty water, and it fell limply in front of her face. The once clean and fresh dress she was wearing was torn and filthy. She was practically reduced to being a ragdoll in my arms.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you intend to hurt her as severly as you did?!" My anger was coming out, but I didn't want it to.

"No, Hercules. I mean, your Heroness. Um, your Heroship?" The man that first attacked her was fumbling with what to call me. I could tell he was terrified.

"But you did. Do you see what you have done? DO YOU?!?!" I roared at them.

They fell back in utter terror. They tried to run away, they almost did, too. But I thrust my sword into the ground and sent a shockwave to knock them over. I looked at the abused woman I had stood up for and picked her up and held her. I put my sword away and walked toward the scum known as the men who harmed Melaina.

"If you ever do this to her. or anyone else, again, I will do far worse. Be thankful for your lives." I informed them with a dark tone. I brushed past them and carried her back to my home.

I layed her in my bed, and I pulled a chair up next to her head. I stroked her forehead and began to think about what I'd done. I had saved her, and that was a good feeling. But hurting those guys made feel like I was a villian. I just wanted to protect her.

She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. I finally saw her green eyes. She smiled at the ceiling and sighed. She rolled over and our eyes met. I wanted to break the gaze, but she didn't. I knew there was something between us at that moment. Then she realized where she was. She sprung out of the bed at looked me in the eye once more.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to... I need to..." She was at a total loss for words. But a few managed to escape her lips. "Thank you."

"No, please don't go." I grabbed her wrist, and she winced at my touch. I let go quickly, hoping that I hadn't hit a bruise.

She paused for a moment at my words. "I can't stay here. I know my rep as the geek no one ever wants, and I know how the rumors about you, possibly us, would fly around. I'd love to stay and have a nice time, but I really must go. For your sake. Maybe we can meet again soon. I promise we will." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran.

I touched my cheek and smiled. Maybe there was hope for us yet. Her words still lingered around in my head. _"I know my rep as the geek no one ever wants..."_ But that wasn't true. I wanted her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I wanted to see her again. I really did. I wouldn't rest until I had her. But I couldn't get her to stop and talk to me. I saw her so many times in the market, and our eyes met every so often. But us being apart was tearing at me, and I swore I'd do anything to have her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Another A/N: Yay for the first chapter! Reviewers get cookies. And I just finished at 6:38am EST. Not really smart. Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, press the blurple button under this.**


	2. The Best Friend I Never Had

**A/N: Julia here, back to give you Melaina's take on the events! I read "Flipped" and I got this idea. Hercules and Melaina going back and forth telling you the story from their point of view. I like it! These chapters seem a little short for me, y'know? But I'll make up for that later. The star thingies didn't work. D Oh noes! So I put -.- as a flashback indicator. Yay for the flashbacks! I know this the first chapter all over again, but work with me. And the rating is bound to change this chapter. AND IT WAS SO YOUNG!**

**Disclaimer: I own Melaina and Nikolas alone, but Herc is not mine. Neither is Disney. Darn you, Walt! I still lurve ya though. To the rest of the world, enjoy.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I remember hearing the news of Hercules saving the world and all of the drama behind it. I would always think to myself "He's just like me. I bet if we knew each other, we'd be real good friends." I didn't know the whole story- no one did. But the pieces we heard were good enough gossip for all the little housewives. Including my mom. All I would ever hear from her is how I should be useful and help out like my five younger brothers did or marry someone like Hercules and be as quiet and self-conscious like my three little sisters. She didn't love me, I knew it. She just barely tolerated me. And behind her back, my siblings made me their punching bag. Yes, even my sisters. I liked my father the best. He never hurt me, never said any unkind words, or did anything that made me hate him. But he left me alone with these people, and he'd never come back to save me. I can remember his smile and his warm arms, but when he abandoned my family, I never forgave him.

Once he disappeared, all the fatherly duties were pushed on me. But mother dearest's favorite, Nikolas, got all of the credit. I did all the work while Nikolas stuffed his face. And when we sold our wares, people complimented Mother and Nikolas on "their" beautiful handiwork, while I was named a lazy bum who should live on the streets if I couldn't contribute to society.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I did live on the streets, far away from my so-called family. I dropped my last name, but everyone still remembered me. I wanted to be free of my mother's cruelty, but living in the same city kept me in her grasp.

Even becoming the lower class didn't change me that much. I still read like crazy, and I continued to do what guys do- including competing against them. And me being myself was my downfall apparently. I remembered the day that I realized that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I entered the spear-throwing contest, I wanted to see how I'd place against the guys. It was open to everyone so I decided to try my luck. I didn't want to win, but I did.

The guys didn't take it as well as I thought they would.

I walked off, thinking nothing of it, when I ran into Nikolas. He had lost to me, and he and his buddies didn't like that. They were the first to start the ring of hate around me.

"Well, looky here. It's Little Miss Brave." Nikolas and his gang started to tease me.

I wouldn't let him think he was going to win. "Well at least I'm not Little Miss Coward, like you."

More people came over once my brother and I began to fight. A huge ring of onlookers surrounded us in less than a minute.

"Look! It's the winner of the contest! The one that made the men look bad..." Nikolas said with an evil hint in his voice.

He slunk back into the crowd and the rest of the men began to attack me. They threw stuff and jeered at me. I begged them to stop so many times, but they wouldn't listen.

I got so mad I started to yell at them. Then Nikolas came back to the front and started speaking to me.

"Why should we stop? You're nothing but a good-for-nothing cheating theif. And today, you made the women look good. Men are superior, didn't you ever learn that?" Nikolas was taunting me with memories of years past. But living on the streets made me quick with the comebacks.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, I never learned that normal men were supposed to be total and complete jerks twenty-four seven."

Nikolas' temper was rising. "You'll pay for that comment, woman." He came inside the ring with his gang and decided a beating would be good for me. He slapped me across the face, and when I went to punch him, I hit the biggest guy in the group. That didn't make my predicament any better.

Everything after that was blur. I remember getting punched in the eye, being pushed to the ground, and then geting kicked around. I don't know if I did, but I think I cried. But what will forever be etched into my memory is Hercules coming to my aid. He held me for a second and I was afraid I'd melt into a giant puddle in his arms. I had to fight back extending a hand to touch those lucsious pink lips, or that chiseled chin. Or his gorgeous golden brown locks. I restrained my self from touching him, but nothing could stop me from staring at his blue eyes. More like into them. I could feel my self fading in and out of consciousness. I wanted to tell him something in case I didn't see him when I woke up.

"Thank you for not being a normal guy."

And then everything went black.

A strong, yet gentle hand was touching- no, stroking- my forehead once I regained consciousness. I felt it pull away once my eyes opened.

I stared at the ceiling above me, thinking I was in a doctor's home. It was nice to be in a bed again, and not just on a piece of wood. I thought about Hercules for a second. _"I wonder if he came to save me out of duty, or because he wanted to. I really hope he wanted to."_ I said to myself in my head. I gave a long sigh, and turned over on my side.

I closed my eyes and smiled, then opened them to find a toned chest in a tight-looking tunic in front of me. I looked up and saw the one and only Hercules. He was as startled as I was.

Our eyes locked onto each other, and I never wanted to look away. If I could've lied there and stared at the man who I dreamt would be my best friend forever, I would've. But he was terrified of that, but at the same time he wanted something else I was unsure of.

I then realized I was in Hercules' home. In his house. INSIDE HIS HOUSE! I wanted to just talk with him, I wanted to know more about him. But then I remembered what happened not too long before that, and my rep too, and I knew I had to leave. I jumped up out of the bed and looked at him again.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to... I need to..." I was screaming at my self for stumbling on my words. _"Dammit, Mela! Spit it out! SPIT THE FRICKING WORDS OUT!"_ But I couldn't. I didn't want to look stupid. Well, any more stupid than I did now. "Thank you."

I tried to run out the door, but he caught my wrist. "No, please don't go." He pleaded. I looked away and winced. The fear of him wanting me to stay made me pull away. He let go of me instantly.

I stopped to let my mind register what he said. He WANTED me to stay?! I nearly fell over at the thought. But then the thought of the reputation I had, and ohmyzeus the rumors that would go around. I couldn't ruin him because I had nothing to lose.

"I can't stay here. I know my rep as the geek no one ever wants, and I know how the rumors about you, possibly us, would fly around. I'd love to stay and have a nice time, but I really must go. For your sake. Maybe we can meet again soon. I promise we will."

It killed to say goodbye for now, but to make me feel slightly better, I kissed him on the cheek and bolted out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting under the full moon and staring at his home on the hill from the rooftops made me want to see him again. I wondered what life could be like if I was his friend. I wouldn't ever try to double-time him like that Megara girl did. I'm surprised he didn't kill her, or at least hit her. But he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I know he's sweet and gentle. I know that just from our encounter a week and a half ago. I had seen him since then, but I never worked up the courage to say hi.

Wait a minute, I had a promise I had to fulfill! But what if I come at the wrong time? What if he's with someone? I shuddered at the thought of me walking in on him.

But maybe, just maybe, nothing unusual will happen. I can talk to him without stuttering or being beaten up. Maybe I had a chance at being best friends with him!

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!!! You can't become someone's best friend in thirty seconds! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN YOUR NINETEEN YEAR OLD BRAIN?!?! He's the hero of, oh I dunno, THE UNIVERSE!!! And you're the reject of the reason for overpopulation. What could you two have in common?"_ My mind was yelling at me, so I decided to yell back.

_"Listen here, know-it-all. Did a little curiousity really ever hurt someone? I just wanna know more about him."_

_"Yeah, but everyone does. Be a friend first, then work your way up."_

_"Maybe tomorrow. It's kinda late. I wouldn't want to wake him up."_ I ended the conversation right there.

I was getting tired, and my little alleyway was quite a walk away. I climbed off the roof and started to walk. I looked up at the moon again, but was surprised to find that dark stormclouds had covered it. Then, out of the blue, it began to rain. It started out as a drizzle, then became a steady rain, then turned into a torrential downpour.

I tried finding my alleyway in the dark, but it was completely useless. I would be an idiot if I didn't get inside somewhere, and the only person I knew who might let me in was in the house on top of the hill.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Another A/N: Ohmyzeus! What is that crazy girl gonna do? I'd thank my reviewers if I had any... WAIT! Thank you to The Getway Car (AKA Michelle) for reading the first chappie. Lurve ya Michelle! And the time is 4:30am EST. Not bad. Press the blurple button to give me happines on a stick!**


	3. A Visit From Phil

**A/N: Wondering What Breakfast Is here, and I just figured out how to check my viewing stats. 23 views on this story, 61 on "Forgiveness", and a whopping 94 on "Cookies"!!! I didn't think that it would be so popular...**

**Anyway, back to THIS story. More messed up breaks. --- now means that the POV is swiching back and forth. Sorry. Again, the length of the chapter, not so good. But no more flashbacks. Un-wOOt. I kinda liked them. But Phil comes in this chappie. YAY!!! D**

**I'm sorry if this confused you, but in my head, the end of the first movie went differently. Meg was all for Hades, but she never died. And Herc hasn't proved himself a true hero yet. So it's all the same up until where Phil and Hercules get in that fight toward the end. Then it's all yaddayaddayaddablahblahblah. **

**Disclaimer: Disney and Hercules are still not mine. Still. Not. Mine. Geez, I hate those words. But I still own Melaina and Nikolas. At least I own something. Enjoy.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Herc, what's up?"

Phil, my trainer and best friend, was over. I needed to tell someone about Melaina, or I'd explode. Phil knew me better than anyone, and I valued his opinion the most.

"I wanna ask you about, um, a girl."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can you tell that a girl is for you, just by looking at her?"

"Who is she?" Phil was trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who's the girl you're talking about? C'mon, Herc, I'm not that dumb. You obviously like this girl a lot. What's her name?"

"Her name's Melaina. Aw, Phil, you had to see her! She's, she's-"

"Pretty?" Phil offered.

"Beautiful! Megara, Helen, and Cassandra combined can't compare to her."

"Whoa. She must be one hell of a beauty!"

"Oh, she is. You have to see her smile, her hair. Her eyes..." I stopped before I made myself look like a fool in front of the saytr.

"Well, she just isn't a pretty face, is she? She has to have personality. And she can't be like every other D.I.D. we save."

"You mean I save." I joked

"I said that, didn't I? Anyway, continue about her."

"Well, she's brave. Extremely brave. She's adventurous, smart, and kind. And she's-"

"How do you know all of this? You were with her only for ten minutes, max. You been watching her or something?" Phil eyed me suspiciously.

"No, I swear!" I held my hands up to defend myself. "I see her in the library all the time reading. And not just little stories. Deep books, like the philisophical studies of Socrates. I swear I saw her reading the epic poems of Homer. And the tales of Jason and Achilles, she walked out of the library reading them!"

"Geez, you sure you want someone so smart?"

"I've never been more sure in my life! And her bravery. The day I met her she tried taking on all the men in Athens. She put up a-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!!! Whad'ya mean she tried taking on all the men in Athens?"

"I didn't tell you about that day?" I pretended that I had no idea, but I purposely kept that part away from him. I just kept smiling.

"No, you didn't. Now spill now before I make you train for three days straight without sleep."

"Phil, I can't tell you everything. You'll laugh at me, more than you usually do."

"I don't care. And I promise I won't laugh."

"Alright. See, I was on my way to go see Athena..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pouring outside, and I was soaking wet. It had only been five minutes since the storm had started, and the streets were nearly flooded.

_"Geez, Mela. Could you have been a little quicker with the idea to see Hercules?"_ My mind was yelling at me again. I wish it would shut up for once.

I kept looking up at his house. And every time I did, I got a weird feeling. My heart began to race, my mind spun with images of his face, and my stomach did flips.

_"Be his friend first, then work your way up. But this isn't a friend feeling, is it? Sure doesn't feel like it. But I've never had real friends before, so I really wouldn't know, would I?"_ I thought.

A brisk wind whooshed past me, and I began to shiver. It wasn't much farther to his house, though. I could deal with it until then.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Hercules. He was straight out of a fairytale. Kind, protective, smart, gentle, and handsome. God, was he handsome. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. His body was to die for, and his face was surely shaped by the gods. When I saw the sun behind his face that day, I almost thought he was a god. His hair was such an unusual color, but beautiful all the same. His lips looked so kissable, and I was afraid if I thought about them anymore, I'd be a big mess in the water surrounding my feet. But what really killed me was his eyes. They were the color of the cloudless sky, and were enchanting all the same. Hercules was... perfect!

_"SNAP OUT OF IT, MELA! Demi-gods and girls like you don't mix. But maybe..."_

I liked the maybe. I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds were even darker, if that was possible, and as if on cue, the rain fell harder.

It's not too far away. I could make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She KISSED you?!" Phil's jaw dropped.

"Not a full-blown kiss. But yeah, a tiny peck." I dreamed of Melaina, again.

"Herc, do you possibly think she could, y'know..."

"Do you think so? Do you really think I have a chance?"

"Well, yeah. But don't rush into things. Hopefully you learned from Megara and what she did. She was a shitty bi-"

"Phil! Language. And yes, she was a big mistake, I know. You were right. You always are."

"Not exactly my choice of words, but yes. I knew that Meg was a shady character from the beginning."

"And I wish I had listened to you. But Melaina, she's different. There doesn't seem to be an ulterior motive at all. I think she just wants to be with me, just to sit and talk or laugh and have a good time. Not to trick me into anything. Could that be possible?" I wanted Phil's opinion on this one matter.

"I hope so. But remember hero rule 772: Always keep your guard up."

"Phil, for Zeus' sake, can you not use a hero rule in one of our conversations?"

"Can you blame me? I've worked with you for how many years now?"

"I think seven."

"And we started when you fourteen. So you're twenty-one? Geez, I'm getting old!"

Phil and I were laughing. Suddenly, memories of my awkward years sprang up.

"Do you remember when I first entered the Prometheus Academy?"

"Yeah, I do. You were one heck of a troublemaker, if I remember correctly."

"Hey! I didn't ask for the biclops, or whatever they were, to come after me!"

"But did you ask to team up with the Masked Avenger, the Caped Avenger. What was his name?"

"The Grim Avenger." I answered. "And yeah, I kinda did."

"See? But we both know you had your fair share of girl troubles. You're not very good with them are you?"

"I'm good. Enough. Fine. I stink at talking to them, and after Meg, I'm not sure I'll look at women the same again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just keep looking at his house. Don't give up now. You're so close! Just keep moving along."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeesh, you have had an awful lot of trouble with girls. You so sure you wanna jump back into the dating game so soon?"

"If I'm dating her, then I'm positive. Phil, I wish you could meet her! She's-"

I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Phil and he just shrugged.

"I wonder who would be out in this kind of weather."

"Well, they're one heck of an idiot, whoever it is. Answer it, Herc."

"Alright, Phil."

I stood up straight and put on my best smile. I opened the door. But I nearly fell over when I realized Melaina, soaking wet and shivering, was standing less than five feet awat from me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: Ohmyzeus, three chapters in three days! And twenty-three hits, geez. BUT NONE OF YOU REVIEWED?!?!?! What am I gonna do with you? And I finished at 6:00am EST. Yay! Press the bluple button for cookies.**


	4. Surprises for everyone

**A/N: I'm ALIVE!!! Yes, I am. After an epic battle between good and evil, the light won and I got my laptop back. Though darkness may ground me again...  
**

**  
I have had an angst-fest all week, so you would think I'd have written ten million chapters, right? Apparently WRONG!!! I don't know how that happened. I swear I was going to finish this in a day, but then it took me a whole week! What is up with that? Possibly the sky.**

**No more flashbacks. (sob) I've said that before. But it's still good to know. My momma was the darkness, but after she gave me my laptop back, she's all good. :D We love her all the same!**

**I made this chappie longer to make up for the wait. Mostly dialouge, though. So the word count shouldn't be high. And I might not be able to update often because of stupid school. I could start ranting about my awful 8th year, BUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT (ha ha... Butt. :D) I won't. I'll save that for the next chappie...**

**Disclaimer: However out of character they may seem, they are not mine. Melaina's mine, so she can be outrageous. Which she will be. Maybe. Anyway, enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once our eyes met again, I began having second thoughts on what I was doing. This was something I should've never thought of. He was as stunned as I was at this whole entire thing. But I knew it was coming so I had an unfair advantage. He was shocked, happy, and a tiny bit angry. I just stood there in the pouring rain, expecting everything and nothing at the same time. I heard a man's voice from behing Hercules.

"Herc. Herc! HERCULES!!! What are you doing standing around while a girl is getting soaked?!? Invite her in and be a gentleman!"

He shook his head and all of the previous emotions were replaced with utter joy. He smiled so big that I couldn't help but grin too.

"It's so good too see you again, Hercules."

"Yeah, Melaina. It's good to see you again too."

"How do you know my name?"

"GIRL IN THE RAIN! IF YOU DON'T COME INSIDE IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL HAVE HERCULES PICK YOU UP AND DROP YOU ON THE COUCH! YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

I laughed at what the other man said. "Well then. I'll just stand out here for six more seconds."

Hercules was shocked at what I just said. But he rolled his eyes and swept me up. I gave a tiny squeal when he did. He gently set me back on the ground and examined my from head to toe.

"You need to dry off now. You're completely soaked!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Both of us began to laugh and my comment.

I began to shiver and I looked between Hercules and the saytr- Wait, SAYTR?!?!?! I shook my head and closed my eyes, thinking I was imagining things. When I opened my eyes, he was still there. Real as Hercules was.

"Um, do you have anywhere I could dry off? And possibly anything I could change into?"

"Oh. Yeah. Let me just grab something for you and I'll show you a room where you can change."

"Thanks. And try not to be so nervous around me, please."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not so good around girls." He shuffled his feet and stared at them.

"Number one, I'm not a girly-girl who's a complete flirt, and number two, I think you can win over any girl if you do the same for them as you did for me." _Holy SHIT! Did I just say that? Zeus, please tell me I did not say that!!!_

He gave a smile of thanks to me and ran off to find something for me.

"He was right. Those three can't even compare." The saytr was saying something in a low voice.

"Did you say something, sir?" I asked him. He may have been half goat, but I knew he should be respected like any other man.

"Sir? Name's Philoctetes. Call me Phil. You must be Melaina."

"Yes, si- I mean, Phil."

"Good girl. Herc just can't stop talking about-"

Hercules came in with a towel and something else. I think it was a dress. Maybe...

"I found you something. Hope it's ok for you. I'll show you to the room."

While we were walking, Hercules didn't say a word. I had to get him to talk. I would get him to talk. But what to ask a demi-god?

"So how do you know the, um, saytr out there? I know his name, I just forgot it."

"How do I know Phil? He's been my trainer and friend for forever. I met him when I was fourteen. It was after I met my father, and I found out that to become a true hero, I had to train with him first. I hated being fourteen." Hercules laughed at that. "I mean, I loved being fourteen, don't get me wrong. But training with Phil, going to high school, and dealing with teenage angst. It was absolutely awful. But you learn to forget certain things. And if you don't forget, you just move memories to the side."

"I know all too well. But you met your father? How does that work out?"

"My dad is Zeus, so yeah. I went to his temple and his statue kinda came to life. It was the scariest, coolest, and funniest thing that has ever happened to me. I remember when the statue started talking, I screamed like a five year old girl. Loud and high. But once you get the whole story, you stop screaming and you regain color in your face." I had to laugh at that.

"I'd be terrified of your dad. My dad's a little coward. Men! No offense to you, of course."

"None taken. So could you tell me what your issues with men are?! You get attacked by a horde of them, you anger them easily, yet you're terrified of them! Oh, shoot. Um, we're here. I know it's not much, but, y'know, um..." He was embarrassed about something. I just raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Stop stuttering and stalling, because the longer you do, the less time we'll really get to talk. Hand over the clothes." I was grinning so big. I knew it. He wanted to slap me, or fall on the floor laughing. He reluctantly gave me the clothes and the towel and I winked at him. I closed the door and stood by it for a second. I swear that I heard him whisper "Yes!!!". Then I heard his feet walk away from the door.

I'll never get guys. I glanced around the room and thought it wasn't too shabby. It wasn't shabby at all! What the hell was that crazy man talking about? There was a couch, a window, and a lamp. It was a really cute room. I dropped the towel on the couch and examined the dress or whatever he picked out for me. The dress he picked out was completely... gorgeous. It was a pale blue, almost white. There was dark blue edging, and it wasn't too flashy, too skimpy, or too conservative. It was just my style. One shoulder, with the possibility of sleeves. For a guy, he had good taste in women's clothing. Where did he get it though? I don't want the answer to that. I changed out of my soaking wet clothes as quickly as possible, and slid the dress on even quicker. I wrapped my hair up in the towel while I hung the wet clothes up to dry. Once I had finished, I undid the towel and combed my hair with my fingers. Luckily I had my headband to improve my bad hairday. I put my shoes by the couch and walked out the door barefoot. Hopefully the guys didn't have a problem with my toes.

Once I came back to where Herc and Phil were, they offered me a seat and started a conversation with me.

"So what's your issue with guys, Melaina?" Hercules asked.

"How do you know my name?" I countered.

I got an idea to settle our issue. "How about we do this. A question for a question. You ask one and I answer, then I ask one and you answer. Sound good?"

He nodded. "So I'll go first. I know your name because I heard a merchant yelling at you for something. I glanced over and I connected the name with the face."

"Smart man. I get in trouble a lot, so get used to it." I laughed. "By the way, call me Mela. I like it better. I got called Melaina when I got in trouble."

"Mela it is! My turn. What is it with you and guys?"

I didn't want to answer that question, but we made a deal. "I'd tell you, but you'd be bored out of your mind listening to me."

"You don't know that. And I've got all night. And tomorrow too. Right, Phil?" He looked at his friend.

"Yeah, Herc. I won't train you tomorrow. But you better be there the next day, or you will have the worst day ever, you hear?"

"Yessir!" Hercules saluted him and smiled. Phil waved and went out the door. The rain had stopped when he left. _"Odd. Very odd..." _I thought to myself. Hopefully it was a coincidence. It probably was and my overactive imagination thought something completely different.

"Mela? Mela!"

"Huh? Oh! It kinda started a while back, I think I was seven. My dad hated my mom. She was, is, a horrible person. He couldn't stand all of her degrading insults and how she had turned all of my younger siblings against him. I was the only one who saw through her lies. So my dad and I were awfully close by default. But one day, he snapped. Couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have the heart to kill any one or kill himself, so he told me that he was going to come back the day I finally broke free of her. I watched him get on a ship to Morocco. And I watched that ship until I couldn't see it anymore. I left my mom when I was thirteen, six years ago. But he didn't come back." I couldn't help but shed a tear or two at the memory.

"That's so terrible. Mela, oh Mela, don't cry. It'll be ok. It will. I know he'll come back. Some things take time. But that's not the whole story. There's more, isn't there?"

I nodded at Hercules. "My younger brother, Nikolas, treated me worse than my mom did. He always thought girls were inferior and that they should listen to whatever guys said. I, on the other hand, believe that girls are better at some things, and guys are better at others. I believe in equality. Do you?"

"Of course. Your brother is a shallow man. He sounds like that guy who beat you up."

I tried so hard not to burst out laughing at that. "Hercules. The man who beat me up was my brother."

His jaw dropped at that.

"Don't worry about him. I'll get him back one day." I stared out the window. The rain had come back. This was going to be a long night.

"Alright. My turn again. Where'd you go to high school?" I asked.

"Prometheus Academy. Worst four years of my life. I graduated three years ago, thank god."

"I went to that high school, too! But I guess because when you were a senior, I was a sophmore, so we never associated. I graduated last year."

"Wow. That's really weird. My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one. Whoever said it had to be about the past?"

"Touche. I really like the colors orange, blue, and green. Especially orange." I answered.

"Really? Orange? I like orange too. Never met someone who liked it."

"Neither have I. What's the thing you like most about yourself?"

"Personality wise or how I look?"

"Either way. It doesn't matter."

"I can't answer that myself. How about you tell me what you like best about me? You know you want to." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

He was being such a guy. "Want the truth? I kinda like how you can mess around sometimes, and then be serious too. Like, you know when to be a total dork or when to be the brave, gallant hero. I only know how to be a goofy girl. A fun goofy girl, yes. But still goofy."

"You're not that goofy."

"But I am goofy? You just said it yourself."

"You're not goofy at all. And to anwer your next question, I like all of you. You're just too cool."

I wasn't gonna ask that, but thanks." I stood up and bowed. It was my specialty. I rarely curtsied for the sake of my dignity. The last time I did, well. Lets just leave it at the fact that ten people, including me, were covered in wine.

We continued asking each other questions until it was nearly three in the morning. We had our day planned out for tomorrow, and I kept thinking, _"We could be friends. Wait. We ARE friends. Why else would he ask me to hang out with him tomorrow?!?! Unless... NO WAY! Wait, is that necessarily a bad thing? It's Hercules, for crying out loud! My head hurts. But I think we're friends, and nothing else. Yet."_

Hercules showed me to another room where I could get some rest.

"We have a big day tomorrow. I really want to show you something. Knowing you, you'll love it. He's the coolest thing in the world."

"What? Can you tell me what it is?!" He had leaked something, and I had to know. "Hercules, tell me!!!"

"Use your imagination. And you'll meet him tomorrow. Good night, Mela." He winked at me and closed the door.

I smiled and fell back on the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly let myself succumb to sleep. And I dreamt of the man who had become my best friend in less than a day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

**Another A/N: Finally! Chappie four is here!!!! It took me long enough. BUT IT'S HERE! YAYS!!!!**

**I wanna thank The Getaway Car (Michelle) for being my awesumposum beta and for helping me out this week. It's been a rough one, that's for sure. I'd give her a hug, but she lives on another continent, which makes things a lot harder. 11 hour difference. But we find ways to talk. Much fun. We have a good time all the time. Thanks Michelle! You're my fave "six year old"!!!**

**And PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda) Thanks for the reviews! Here's to you! ;-D You are the complete best and I can't wait for the next chapter of "More Carefree"!!! I lurve ya!**

**It's 11:59pm EST. Not bad. Oh yeah, wish me luck for my auditions! Press the blurple button. PRESS IT, I SAY!!! You'll get cookies if you do! Please?**


	5. Nightmares Are Never Sweet

**A/N: Y'ola everyone! Wondering What Breakfast Is here, wishing you an extremely belated Happy Thanksgiving! It's been about eleventeen years since I last updated, and I feel really bad. Hopefully you guys are still loyal. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks for such a long wait, but I ran out of ideas! (sob) But, I really wanted to put in a bit of HadesMeg fluffiness while keeping the back and forth thing. I'll shatter that soon enough. :D **

**I have an idea on where the story is going, but school is being EEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIL! MWAHAHAHAHA- (cough cough) (GASP!) -HAHAHAHAHA!!! Now that's out of my system so I won't do any thing crazy/evil/maniacal for a while. Except possibly eat every brownie within fourteen miles of my house. I need CHOCOLATE! It's so weird, but you can't deny me my sugar.**

**Random, yes. I know. But I think you need to know how fried my brain is at the moment. And now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Disney, Hercules, and anything else that is crazy popular isn't mine. Melaina, Nikolas, and all the OOC-ness belongs to **_**moi**_**. Sad but true...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The nightmares were coming back. They kept haunting me even though it was so long ago. I would see Meg's face pale as a ghost and I would think I had killed her, but I knew I hadn't. Hades would taunt me, saying I was weak and vulnerable. Saying I could never be strong enough to protect the ones I love. He was wrong. I would fight for the people I cared for until I died.

Normally the nightmares are the same. The faces. The taunts. Meg's almost death. But tonight's was different. It was almost like I was watching the scene right there and then. Watching Meg and Hades plan something I wasn't real happy about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Doll face, let it go. It's in the past, and you can't change it. What's done is done!"

"Look, it's not over until I say it is. And it isn't over. Not yet. I want revenge, Hades, and you do too."

Meg was leaning against the map of the Greecian Empire in Hades' lair. She was examining her nails while Hades was pacing back and forth. He obviously was thinking extremely hard about something.

"Hon, he's not worth your time! Hercules is a nothing to you."

"But he's not! It's nagging at me. I have to do something about it now before I go crazy." Megara was screaming now.

Hades didn't even care at this point. He sunk into his evil throne and grabbed the news scroll next to him. He opened it up and his face instantly lit up.

"Meg, baby, come over here and read this." Hades was uncharacteristically excited. Uh-oh.

"Why?" She snapped at him.

"Because you'll like what I just read." He waved the scroll and she snatched it from him.

" '_Hunk-ules Has a new Hottie by Nikola S.'_? Are you freaking kidding me?! This is probably the tenth article I've read about Hercules and all the girls he's with..."

"Finish reading the article. It could be useful."

"Fine. ' Has our hero finally found a girl for him? Our many sources say yes! ' This was so written by a fangirl. Really. It screams 'Herc's Number one Fan' all over it!"

"Finish!"

"'Kay. ' Last night the demi-god was seen with a girl named Melaina, laughing it up and having a good time. Seems the two are pretty chummy. Or are they more than chummy? ' Hades, finish reading the rest. It's torture..." Meg handed the scroll to him and massaged her temples.

"Alright, doll face. ' The eyewitness reporter saw Hercules and his possible girlfriend being awfully close these past weeks. He was first seen with her about two weeks ago and... ' Meg, this IS torture. Mind if I just summarize it?"

"Do what you must as long as I'm not the one reading it."

"Cranky much?" Hades teased.

Meg hurled the mini statue of the new river guardian at Hades' head. "Shut up. Be grateful my aim is terrible."

"Never mind you. Anyway, the rest of the article is about where they've been spotted and how cutesy they are together. Blech. It disgusts me." Hades burned the paper in his hands and returned to his throne.

All was silent for a few moments, for both were deep in thought. Hades' face became more solemn, while Megara appeared to have an idea. A twisted smile formed on her lips and her eyes squinted. "Brilliant..." She whispered.

"Eh? What in my brother's name are you thinking about?"

She crossed her arms and sashayed over to him. "You know exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Let's not go there, hon. But save some for another night. I like the way you think."

"Perv. And that wasn't what I was thinking about. I have a plan for revenge."

"Enlighten me."

"We need to attack a weak spot. One he knows, but hides. And I think I know how to get to him."

"I like your style. But how to get him?" Hades raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That girl. There's something with them that we don't know, but I have a feeling that he's already hers. That damn boy falls in love too quickly."

"Melaina? That's it?! That is not even good revenge."

"I WASN'T DONE YET!!!" Meg yelled. "He fights for the ones he loves until the end. If he loves her, he'll die inside when he sees his 'girlfriend' in pain. He'll be so distracted

trying to save her, the cosmos will be left unguarded, meaning-"

"I'll be one step closer to having the universe at MY command! I'll finally sit all high and mighty on Mount Olympus!" Hades could barely contain his joy.

"And I'll have gotten back at Hercules. There is no possible way to lose!"

"Now, when to put the brilliant plan into action?" Hades was too eager to become ruler of the cosmos.

"Not yet. I say we get a connection to Melaina to help out." Meg snapped her fingers and Nikolas appeared in a puff of grey smoke.

"Hey! Where am I? Am I... dead?" Nikolas frantically scanned the room. He wasn't enjoying the idea of passing on.

"You're alive, boy. Name's Hades. Lord of the Dead. How'ya doin'?" Hades extended a hand and Nikolas reluctantly shook it.

"Fine, your Lordship. Um, can I ask why I'm here if I'm not dead?"

Meg pushed past Hades and stood in front of Nikolas. "Meg. Nice to meet you. Whatever. We need a little of your help against your sister, if I'm correct."

"Melaina?"

"That would be the one." Hades answered.

"Anyway, we're after your sister for something she did to me. Mind helping out?" Meg was putting on all her charm to convince the boy.

A sinister grin spread across his lips. "I'm listening..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up as soon as heard those words. That dream was NOT normal. Something was up in the Underworld, and I meant to stop it. If that scene was real, then Mela needed to be on her guard constantly. Phil could train her with that. My job was to protect the world, and knowing Hades, he would make it become a tough job.

I pulled my mind away from the dream and thought about the day ahead of me. Aw, Mela would have a great time today! I had a few surprises up my sleeve that she didn't know about, and I could almost guarantee I'd get a few surprises myself. Now to get her up...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Another A/N: This chapter stinks like rotten fish on a city bus. But I'm still proud of the stinky fish because it's MY fish. **

**Thankee to Lauren (who just likes to be anonymous), Grogie13 (whose real name remains unknown...), PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda, my awesumposum support. You get cookies if you review or not!), and vague-as-fog (Michelle, my pirate secret agent superhero bud who HASN'T reviewed... But we still love her!).**

**I finished at 12:36 AM EST. Not bad at all. And on to... homework. This. Sucks.**

**Press the blurple button for cookies and sea salt ice cream! Please?**


End file.
